leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
True damage
True damage is one of the four types of damage in League of Legends, the others being magic damage, physical damage and pure damage (which is only used by the fountain turrets and ). True damage ignores armor and magic resistance, as well as other forms of damage reduction such as , and . Blocking true damage * Abilities or summoner spells which deal true damage are still blocked by spell shields. * Standard Attacks which deal additional''' true damage are still capable of being blocked by . * Invulnerability (e.g. ) and will block all damage to a target champion, '''including true damage. * Using ( ) can dodge true damage from on-hit effects and standard attacks. Countering true damage As true damage cannot be mitigated or reduced, there are three possible ways to cope with it. * Stacking causes sources of flat true damage (e.g. ) to effectively deal a lesser percentage of total health. * Reducing the instances of damage that apply true damage. This especially applies to sources that scale based on maximum health, like , which are greatly hindered by effects like Cold Steel and/or the cripple effect from . * Shields to absorb the true damage, such as and . Dealing true damage Champions who deal true damage with standard attack * (second cast, delayed after 1.5 second) * (upon hitting a Vital marked by with basic attacks) * (triggered by basic attacks periodically. Can be refreshed by destroying a ) * (upon basic attacking champions marked as the Villain) * (active only) * (applies true damage over time) * (upon the 3rd consecutive hit on a single target) * (active only) Champions who deal true damage with abilities * (upon retraction) * (marked enemies receive 10% of all magic damage as true damage) * * * and (upon hitting a Vital 'marked by ) * (with , in the center) * and (only to champions marked as the ''Villain) * (only to non-epic monsters, registered as true damage in the end of game statistics.) * * (only to minions, neutral monsters, and pets) * * (at 100 Fury) * (at rank 5, 20% bonus) * (upon 3rd consecutive spell damage on a single target) and (if the target is ) * (when the target falls and take the next damage) Items * * * * * * Summoner spells * * * * Runes * Neutral Buffs * * / buff (turrets and monsters only) Neutral Monsters * * (first hit on turrets) Notes * Despite popular belief, champions whose abilities have health costs associated with them '''do not deal true damage to themselves when they use an ability which requires health to cast. ** This can be evidenced when they have an absorption shield on them, when they use their health-based ability, the cost of it penetrates the shield and directly drains the health of the user, in contrary to true damage that has to break any absorption shield on the target to reach their health. * The Nexus Obelisk at the heart of a team's base, contrary to popular belief, does not deal true damage, but pure damage, which is similar to true damage in that it ignores all forms of resistances but also has the caveat of ignoring damage immunity, shields and death prevention buffs. * True damage is unaffected by damage reductions such as . * True damage is not amplified by damage modifiers from runes such as , and . * As of patch V3.15, true damage is no longer amplified by abilities such and . de:Absoluter Schaden es:Daño verdadero fr:Dégâts bruts pt-br:Dano verdadeiro zh:True damage Category:Gameplay elements